


Papa, I Have A Boyfriend!

by RMB27



Series: The Art Of The Unexpected Series [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMB27/pseuds/RMB27
Summary: “Papa, I have a boyfriend.”Erwin felt himself choke a bit as his hot coffee hit his throat. He hastily placed down his newspaper and wiped his chin with a napkin from the table. He looked up at the cause of his sudden death experience, and he felt himself soften at the sight of his only daughter.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Art Of The Unexpected Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/609877
Kudos: 32





	Papa, I Have A Boyfriend!

“Papa, I have a boyfriend.”

Erwin felt himself choke a bit as his hot coffee hit his throat. He hastily placed down his newspaper and wiped his chin with a napkin from the table. He looked up at the cause of his sudden death experience, and he felt himself soften at the sight of his only daughter. 

Her raven hair was getting long. 

Elyse wanted to cut it. Erwin wanted her to keep growing it, and in true daddy’s little girl fashion, Mikasa let it. Yet, much to Elyse’s relief, Mikasa let her mother always style it and Erwin loved it when Mikasa had braids and buns because it reminded him of how sweet and little she still was. 

Her grey eyes were still bright and warm when she looked at him, and he couldn’t count how many times his business partners or clients would tell him that it wouldn’t last by the time she’ll hit double digits. 

Well, Mikasa was turning ten soon. Being the oldest of her brothers, Mikasa was the calm and mature one and Eren was still the whirlwind of energy and Armin was still the anxious ball of softness. She balanced her brothers out, which saved a lot of energy for her parents. 

She wasn’t perfect. Elyse and her already had got into big fights over her clothing choices due to Mikasa wanting to wear a crop top because of how it looked on her Aunt Freida. 

When Elyse had told him, Erwin had to fight off any will to be a part of a fight that wasn’t his. He’s not overjoyed about the choice of clothing his daughter was starting to get a sense of, but he knew Elyse could handle it better than him. 

Yet, Mikasa was coming to him about a  boy . 

And that’s a fight Erwin was always dreading.

But, he took a silent deep breath. She was innocent. She  had to be. She was barely ten. She probably thinks it’s a game.

“You have a boyfriend?”

Oh no. He tried to pose it as a question, but he could even hear the slight warning in his voice. 

Erwin, get it together. Innocent nine-year-old daughter. Precious, little angel. Keep. It. Togeth--

“I have a boyfriend and he’s going to come over later. Mama said he could.” Mikasa continued, unfazed.

“ Oh? Mama said you could.” Erwin repeated it, not trusting himself anymore. 

Mikasa nodded, and her small face broke out into a shy smile, “Mama told me to tell you before dinner.”

Erwin was torn. That shy little smile of hers and those warm eyes, but the incessant want to grab Elyse and shake her while talking about the dangers of boys around Mikasa was tempting. 

“Okay, my little maus. Thank you for telling me.” Erwin managed to say as he sat up a little straighter and held out his arms for her. 

Mikasa immediately laughed and ran into them and Erwin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. She was still so small. Yes, a little taller and a little bigger, but she was still his little girl. 

He pressed a soft kiss on the side of her forehead as she snuggled against his shoulder. 

Erwin never wanted moments like this to end, but each year as she got older, he noticed how she didn’t linger anymore. She was constantly moving now. She had sports and dance recitals. She was learning to speak in French and German. She ran faster each year and she sang to the family cat almost everyday. She was always helping Eren deal with his anger and Armin with his anxiety, and that was the one thing Erwin would always watch his daughter out for. 

She was turning ten soon, and yet she had accomplished so many things that made him think about the little thing she used to be in that incubator. 

And, here she was, telling him about... boys .

“Tell me about this boyfriend of yours.” Erwin managed to say as he still held onto her, trying very, very hard not to sound threatening. 

Mikasa pulled away a bit and her bright smile and eyes softened him.

“Well, he’s a really good boyfriend. He gives me his food and he helps me in school.” Mikasa said, casually. 

Erwin was inwardly screaming. 

“Does he?” Erwin asked, feeling his will to live leave him. 

The sound of soft knocking caught the attention of the father and daughter duo. 

“Come in.” Erwin said, his voice cracking and he cleared his throat. 

The door to his office opened and Erwin felt himself breathe at the sight of his wife. She saw the both of them and smiled as she paused in front of them. 

“So, you were that excited to tell your father?” Elyse asked, and Erwin noticed the amusement in those light eyes. 

Mikasa nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as she placed her head against his chest. 

Erwin felt his anxiety and fear calm. He responded by standing up and carrying her. He winced. She was getting longer and heavier, too. 

“Well, I think it’s time we all get ready for that dinner then.” Erwin said, pointedly, his gaze directed right at his wife. 

Elyse simply smiled at him. 

“I just came here to tell Mikasa that her boyfriend is downstairs with her brothers--”

Elyse was cut off as Mikasa hastily jumped down from her father’s arms and bolted out the door. 

A moment of silence between the couple passed as the door shut behind their daughter. 

The moment was broken as the sound of Elyse’s laughter broke Erwin from his trance. He turned to his wife and crossed his arms, glaring at her. 

“You really need to see the look on your face.” Elyse teased, laughter in her voice. 

“This isn’t funny, Elyse.” Erwin said, angrily. 

Elyse ignored her husband’s death glare and danced her way onto the leather couch in his office and sat. She was still smiling as she patted the seat next to her, motioning him to sit. 

Erwin glared, but he begrudgingly obeyed and slouched down on the couch. 

Elyse was still annoyingly smiling at him as she messed around with his hair. 

“Well?” Elyse asked, in her teasing sing-song voice.

“What?” Erwin groused. 

“I’m surprised you’re not downstairs. I did just say that--”

The sound of Elyse’s laughter followed as Erwin hurried out the door.

* * *

Elyse couldn’t help it. 

Her husband was always so calm and collected, and he had been distracted with his job for more than a month. He’s been a great dad and husband. He knew how to deal with discord within the family, and he also knew how to deal with her and pamper her at the same time. 

He had been weirdly quiet since they’ve been planning Mikasa’s birthday party at the Estate, and especially after the dinner with his business partners proved her theory. 

Erwin had been bragging about their children, subtly yet intimidating. Mr. Dok had told Erwin that it wouldn’t last and had pointed out that Mikasa would be turning ten and then, before they knew it, Mikasa would be a teenager. 

Elyse hadn’t thought of it. She knew it was a part of life, and she was more worried about Mikasa’s upcoming events at school. 

Erwin had been retreating into his office after that dinner and he would send Petra or Isabelle to help her with the party, but that already alarmed Elyse. 

One night, after she had properly  convinced him in bed to open up, she laughed against his neck as he grunted in annoyance. She couldn’t stop laughing and he had silenced her laughter in return. 

So, she couldn’t help but laugh when Erwin realized that Mikasa’s boyfriend happened to be a sheepish Dieter. 

If looks could kill, Elyse was sure Dieter and herself would be chopped into smithereens. 

“Elyse, can I speak to you?” Erwin asked, through gritted teeth. 

Elyse didn’t have time to tell Dieter to relax because Erwin already had grabbed her elbow and directed her into the living room as the kids and Dieter stayed in the dining room. 

Elyse waited, patiently, her eyes smiling. And the way Erwin softened a bit, she knew that he was sighing in relief. 

Laughing, Elyse wrapped her arms around Erwin’s neck and smiled. 

“Remember when Mikasa asked you what a boyfriend was? And instead of telling her a very generic loose term, you told her how boys should treat her and if they didn’t, they weren’t allowed inside the house or next to you.” Elyse reminded him.

Erwin groaned, pushing his wife away gently, and slumping against an armchair. 

“So, Dieter is the only boy allowed on the premises. I get it.” Erwin muttered, rubbing his hand on his face. 

After a moment, Erwin paused and then glared at the woman in front of him through his fingers. 

“She couldn’t have come to  that conclusion on her own.” Erwin suggested, standing up slowly. 

Elyse shrugged, playing cool, “Have you met your daughter? She’s the one who told Eren how babies were made by using his action figures.” 

“She did  what?-- No, no, wait. Elyse, what did you tell our daughter about Dieter being a boyfriend?” Erwin asked, exasperated. 

“Simply that Dieter is a friend who is a boy, and therefore, you wouldn’t have a problem.” Elyse said, smiling innocently. 

Erwin rolled his eyes, “Oh, and I’m guessing we’re forgetting the fact that he’s married to one of my assistants and they have a baby. Sure.” 

Elyse laughed and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, “Exactly, sweetheart. So, there’s no real boyfriend, and I’m pretty sure Mikasa just wanted to tease you.”

Erwin smiled at that, “Like mother, like daughter, huh?” 

“Besides--our daughter can be very observant, Erwin. And, I’ve noticed it, too. You’ve been weird since that dinner.” Elyse pointed out, pulling away a bit. 

Erwin avoided her gaze and sighed, “What dinner?”

“Oh, come on. When your stupid partner was like, ‘Watch out for those teenage years!’” Elyse mimicked, mockingly. 

Erwin feigned a smile and sighed, “She’s turning ten.” 

Elyse shot him an exasperated look, “Yes, ten, Erwin, not thirteen or fourteen or--”

“Before I know it, she’s going to be sixteen and then boys will come around and…”

Elyse sighed and crossed her arms, “Oh, Erwin, don’t tell me you’re really deep into thinking that she’ll get knocked up like me when I was sixteen and then the baby daddy is going to be a hero and marry her and is shockingly rich and older--”

Erwin quickly grabbed her by the forearms and silenced her with a kiss. Elyse melted, quickly, and when he pulled away, she found herself forgetting what was going on. 

Erwin gave her a smile that left her a bit weak and she cursed inwardly for it. 

“Yes, I’m scared that can happen, but no, that’s not it at all, darling.” Erwin promised, genuinely. 

“Then, what is it?”

Erwin sighed, his hands grabbing her waist gently as he sat back down on the armchair. 

“Mikasa...told me what she wanted for her birthday.” Erwin started off, slowly. 

Elyse crossed her arms and waited for her husband to continue. 

“And...she said she wanted a little sister.” Erwin looked up at her, searching her gaze. 

Elyse lifted an eyebrow in surprise and her stature loosed up a bit. 

“And, at first, I wasn’t going to bring it up. We have three kids, and they’re getting older and more involved in events and I know we’re stretched pretty thin with our jobs as well. Yet, I keep remembering how little Mikasa used to be. How she used to cling onto me when she wanted to walk in the garden. How she liked to be up on my shoulders. It’s the little memories that have made me realize I’m...not going to have my little girl anymore.” Erwin admitted, in a low hush. 

Elyse softened at that and she bent down to look at her husband, “Erwin...she’s always going to be your little girl.” 

Erwin placed a hand on her cheek and smiled, “No, I know that. It’s just that...I find myself thinking I’m going to fail as a father when they get older. I’m terrified of even thinking of how much I’m going to fail--”

“Erwin, stop.” Elyse cut him off, placing a finger on his lips. And she tilted her head, slightly, and gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Of course, you’re going to fail. And, I’m going to fail. We’re both going to fail sometimes.” Elyse told him, softly, “But, that’s why we have each other. We have our kids to communicate with us. We have family and friends. We’re not alone, Erwin.” 

Erwin let out a breath and nodded, pressing a soft kiss against her finger. 

“I felt guilty, knowing that I just wanted another baby to avoid responsibility.” Erwin admitted, softly. 

Elyse shook her head, “No, I understand. I was actually going to tell you that I wanted to start trying again.”

Erwin’s eyes widened in horror. Elyse laughed aloud, clutching her stomach. Erwin huffed in annoyance when he realized she was joking.

“The look on your face.” Elyse managed to say as she fell onto the floor. 

“Mama! What are you laughing at?” Eren asked, running out, jumping atop of her. Armin was close behind and he laid down beside her to look at her, curiously. Elyse easily held onto both of them and they laughed with her, blindly.

Erwin placed a hand over his eyes and began to massage his temples, groaning. He felt someone climb atop his lap and he opened his eyes only to see Mikasa offering him bread. 

He smiled at her, accepting it as he wrapped an arm around her and placing a kiss on her forehead in thanks. 

He looked to his side and noticed a still very sheepish Dieter peering from the kitchen, looking at him. 

Erwin gave him a warning glare. 

Joke or not, he wasn’t about to take any chances.

  
  



End file.
